desolate_9sfandomcom-20200214-history
Hank Saxon
Hank Saxon is a musician under contract for OORASC. Life before OORASC Hank Saxon was born in August 1984 to Henry and Henrietta Saxon. Hank grew up listening to his parents play music on the guitar (electric and acoustic), piano, violin, harp, accordion, and tuba. His parents, who were talented musicians themselves and had played in bands many times before, wanted Hank to learn music as well. When Hank was five, he knew how to play the drums and French horn, but still didn't know how to read or write. All of his school years, Hank was usually two or three grades behind, but he knew how to play more instruments than all of his friends combined. Hank got four full scholarships and seven part scholarships for music, and decided to go to the prestigious Juilliard School in New York. There, he learned the classical style that often showed in his later performances. Hank graduated with honors in 2000; and went on a world tour. He was an instant hit, and easily paid his expenses. The demand was so great that he went on two more world tours by 2003. By now he had gathered enough musicians to make a eighty-person orchestra, and became the conductor. In 2004 Hank did not go on a full world tour, as his mom had been in a tragic car accident and slowly died. Hank was to play the music at her funeral, but his emotions were too strong. At the loss of his wife, Hank's dad joined an up-and-rising corporation, DVFSP, or Dumb Vehicles for Smart People (the company DAV before OORASC took over). Hank spent the rest of the year developing more pieces for his next tour. Early 2005, Hank announced another, bigger world tour. This announcement was received with great delight by his millions of fans. Hank's best, and last, tour started on March 14th, 2005 and was to last until December 25th, 2005. Half-way through his tour, Hank was offered a contract to "Compose themes for The Boss" from OORASC. Hank refused the contract; but OORASC would not let him go so easily. At each city he stopped at, there was a new, more lucrative contract waiting for him. Then while in London, The Boss himself came to speak to Hank. Hank finally agreed, asking only to finish his current tour, which The Boss allowed. Life with OORASC Hank's job was to compose theme songs for The Boss, but Hank ended up being more of an advisor before Steve June. Hank was usually the one meeting with The Boss and Dr. Forester; and, happy with his new position, Hank failed to think about how legal OORASC's acts were. Hank's contract officially ended 2010, but The Boss was so pleased with Hank's work that he insisted that Hank stay for longer... with more pay, of course. Hank gladly accepted. The only time Hank left The Boss's side for the first seven years was when his dad, Henry Saxon died in 2011. With the failure of DVFSP, which Hank was unknowingly involved in, Henry had lost his desire to live; and soon went to be with his wife. Hank played the music at his funeral. After this, Hank regained his interest in conducting music, and started doing what his job was: making theme songs for The Boss. The Boss, although happy at first, soon grew tired of Hank continually composing more songs that he had to listen to. This is the main reason Steve June became The Boss's adviser, as Hank had lost some esteem in The Boss's eyes. Hank, not bothered by this, continued his work he liked so well. However, in 2014, when The Boss thought of sending Hank out on more world tours to make OORASC money, Hank and The Boss were shocked to find that Hank was barely remembered by his fans; and there was no interest in another tour. Hank Saxon was then sent to stay at OORASC's Fairbanks base, where DAV workers were pleased to be able to listen to Hank's music while they worked. When OORASC finished its Santorini base early 2017, Hank was relocated there. When The Three Dumb Dudes destroyed the base, Hank survived, and was sent back to OORASC's Sa Nan Toni O base. There, Hank composed the grand theme heard during the showdown in the O Akh Ills Church at Nationals 2018. Hank was arrested at that showdown, and was sent to prison with the rest of his band. However, they were still allowed to have instruments, and continued composing music while there. Trivia: Hank's 2004 pieces are often considered his best work, so delicately made that he usually had full audiences in tears. His favorite composers, are Bach, Bon Jovi, and Celine Dion. Hank enjoys painting to Bob Ross